


Make Him Talk

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: A captured Garlean knows something about Katsum’s people, yet no seems to be able to make him talk. She knows a way she can though.





	Make Him Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #21 for the FFXIV Write 2019

Katsum stood with her arms crossed, looking across at where the Garlean soldier was being held, her gaze narrowed, “Have you been able to get anything out of him?”

Aymeric stopped shuffling the maps around as he noticed she was no longer paying attention and leaned on the table instead, looking over with her and sighing, “No, he has said nothing. You would have been the first to know, love.” She felt his eyes turn to her as he stood up straight, “He has barely spoken his own name, let alone any information he might have.”

“He had that banner in his pocket. He knows something about my people.”

“And we will find out what he knows in due time.”

“How long will that take though?”

“Kat-”

“I need answers, Aymeric,” She turned and found him standing beside her next, taking her hands in his, “They could be out there, alive. I must know…I need to know. And they are alive, I will seek them out as we push back Garlemald and free them.”

He searched her eyes, trying to give her a gentle smile, “I cannot imagine how this must feel, but please give them some time. I am sure they will get something of him eventually.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Before he could answer, the interrogators stepped out of the tent and started towards the leader’s tent where they stood, very annoyed expressions on their faces.

“We shall see now,” He nodded to her as he moved back to the table to stand by the other Grand Company leaders that gathered. The two interrogators stopped before the table and Katsum watched them curiously.

Raubahn spoke first, “What have you learned?”

“Nothin’, sir,” The soldier replied, “He’s not breaking at all, won’t utter a word anymore.”

The other soldier hissed, “It’s because you keep asking the same stupid questions.”

He looked over at her, “You can’t just yell and scream at someone to talk-”

“That’s what you have to do sometimes to get the information! You’re to nice about-”

“ENOUGH,” The two quieted at Raubahn’s outburst, “You are relieved of your duties as interrogators. Return to your posts. Now.”

The soldiers quickly scurried away and Katsum frowned deeply.

Merylwyb sighed, “After that display, I am sure we appear to be nothing more than the savages they all believe us to be.”

Raubahn leaned on the table and sighed, “You have my apologizes, Katsum. I thought them better suited than that.”

The warrior of light shook her head, “It’s alright,” She stood up straight again and made her way around to the front of the table, “‘Tis probably only something i could do myself anyway.”

“So you mean to try and speak with him yourself?” Kan-e-senna asked.

The Miqo’te woman nodded, glancing around at all of them as she replied, “If I have the permission to, yes.”

“What is it you plan to do?” The leaders all looked at her in question, though Ayermic’s showed his concern too.

Katsum turned to see her Calvary Sundrake where he was lying across a rock, sleeping soundly as he baked in the sun, “I will make him talk.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Garlean soldier sat before the leaders in front of the tent with two soldiers standing on either side of him. He looked around at all of them, smiling amusedly, “Well, this is interesting. Tired of not getting anything out of me?”

“You’ve been brought here to answer questions still,” Raubahn gruffly answered.

“Oh, the same two from before? Lovely two, always fighting amongst each other I couldn’t even answer.”

“No, they will not be asking the questions,” Raubahn gestured to Katsum, “She will.”

The Garlean turned and his eyes widened when it saw Katsum and the drake she had walking beside her.

“_Oosh_,” She said to Draco and he hissed, walking towards the soldier with his head low. The two alliance soldiers stepped back as Draco circled him, staring at him with his yellow eyes. He stayed at a distance, letting Katsum keep the closer circle as she stepped up to the man and bowed slightly, “Indeed, I, Katsum Almor, shall be asking you the questions now.”

“The W-Warrior of Eorzea…I thought you were supposed to be nothing but a grunt. A savage-”

“You believe just about anything you are told to believe then?”

He glared up at her and opened his mouth to spit back an insult, but Draco hissed and drew his attention.

“W-What…what is he here for..?” Katsum lifted a hand to calm the drake as she paced around the man herself.

“Simple,” She pulled the helmet from the soldiers head so that she could all see his face completely and tossed it to the drake who caught it in his jaws, “You tell me what I want to know, and he is but a harmless pet will all bark and no bite. But…if you refuse to speak with me or if you lie to me…” She looked at the drake, “_Eehs_.”

Draco stared into the Garlean’s eyes as him closed his jaws and crunch the helmet into pieces with minimal effort, spitting it out into the dirt and he hissed and stared at the man.

The expression of fear is all Katsum needed when it looked between her and the dragon, “W-Who are you?!”

She stopped in front of him, narrowing her gaze, “I told you. I am Katsum Almor, Warrior of Light and Defender of Eorzea…Lady of Dragons…and _Queen_ of the Draic kingdom.”

His eyes widened when she said “Draic” and she knew she had him. She glanced at Aymeric and he looked at her firmly, as if to say ‘please stay calm.’ She nodded once, then continued.

“I was led to believe they had all been killed and then I found something in your pockets that tell me different. Now I am normally a very kind soul and would speak to you without trying to threaten you, but you have forced my hand, and I am very protective over my loved ones and my people. So tell me,” she pulled the banner front her pocket and holding it out to show the sigil of the crimson dragon, crown and shield, the symbol of her people, and leaned closer to him as she spoke lowly, “What do you know of my people…and _where are they_?”


End file.
